Manufacturers of glass sheets (e.g., LCD glass sheet) that can be used in devices like flat panel displays are constantly trying to enhance their glass manufacturing systems to improve the production of glass sheets. One way to enhance the glass manufacturing system to improve how a portion of a glass ribbon can be engaged and secured before being scored and separated from the remaining glass ribbon is the subject of the present invention.